Feux d'artifices
by Kiba31
Summary: Temari attends Shikamaru qui ne reviens pas de sa mission depuis 3 mois...c'est quand qu'il reviens cet abruti? tel est la question! résumé nul désolé mais venez lire quand même! ShikaTemari


Le vent balayera tes cheveux…

Temari était seule, assise sur le toit d'une maison de Konoha.

Elle attendait. Cela fait six mois maintenant…

Six longs mois qu'elle l'attend…

Cet imbécile ne sait même pas qu'elle l'attend…

Peut être qu'il est déjà mort ?

Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer.

Sans lui la vie aurait elle un sens ?

Ces instants de sa vie où elle pourrait faire des choses plus intéressantes…

Pourquoi elle les passait à l'attendre ?

Pourquoi des larmes coulaient sur son visage à la certitude qu'il ne reviendra pas ?

S'il doit mourir elle préfère mourir avec lui.

Elle descendit lentement de son perchoir. Comme tous les jours, elle reviendrait à suna no kuni, le cœur brisé, l'espoir étant son seul soutient.

Elle marcha lentement. Le vent balayait son visage.

Même si il ne revenait pas de cette foutue mission, elle passerait sa vie à l'attendre.

Pourquoi attendre un abruti pareil ? Il est paresseux, râleur, il est nul en combat, il n'a qu'une technique, il n'a aucune motivation.

Mais elle était tombée amoureuse de cet abruti.

Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire sans lui ?

Elle revit les bons moments qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Sa façon de parler, de rouspéter…

Sa façon de dire son nom…

Il se mit à pleuvoir tout à coup.

Elle se dirigea vers les portes du village.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à pousser les portes du village, les portes s'ouvraient de l'autre côté.

Elle se décala de façon à ne pas se prendre la porte.

Temari marmonna un « excusez-moi » et passa à côté du jeune homme qui venait de franchir la porte.

Le jeune homme quand à lui, portait un habit de ninja de classe moyenne.

Peut être qu'il était très expérimenté, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son âge car elle ne voyait pas son visage dans la nuit.

Le jeune homme et elle se croisèrent. Mais le jeune homme lui rattrapa le bras.

Temari paniqua.

Temari : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Jeune homme : Temari…c'est moi…

Temari écarquilla les yeux.

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Temari.

Le jeune homme : C'est moi…Shikamaru.

Temari : C'est…c'est bien toi ?

Shikamaru : Viens on sera plus tranquilles pour discuter chez moi.

Arrivés chez Shikamaru, Temari conclut que le jeune homme n'avait pas mentit. C'était bien lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait mûrit, autant physiquement que mentalement.

Temari pris une couverture qui trainait et s'emmitoufla dedans.

Shikamaru : T'as froid ?

Temari : Non, ca va maintenant.

Shikamaru regarda Temari qui grelotait dans sa couverture.

Temari : Et…pourquoi tu as mis six mois à faire une mission de classe B ?

Shikamaru : Petit imprévu. Il s'agissait d'une mission d'escorte à la base, mais des ninjas très forts nous ont attaqués. Ino est gravement blessée, Chôji est dans le coma. Ils sont hospitalisés à suna.

Temari : C'est terrible !

Shikamaru : Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'inquiète surtout pour Chôji qui est dans le coma.

Temari : Je comprends.

Shikamaru : Mon maître m'a chargé de rentrer à Konoha pour annonce cette nouvelle.

Temari : Tu as été obligé de rentrer seul ? Tu aurais pu surveiller Chôji et Ino pendant que ton maître prévenait tout le monde !

Shikamaru : Oui, c'était ce qui était prévu à la base. Mais j'ai insisté pour retourner A Konoha.

Temari : Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : A suna j'ai croisé Kankuro. Il ma dit que tu étais à Konoha. Alors euh…j'ai voulut rentrer pour te voir _(rougit)_

Temari : _(rougit)_

Shikamaru : (change de sujet) Et pourquoi tu es à Konoha ?

Temari : Heu…je…

Shikamaru : Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu n'en a pas envie.

Temari : Je te dirais tout ça plus tard.

Shikamaru : Tu veux dormir ici ?

Temari : Heu…oui je veux bien.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers une petite pièce. Il revint avec un petit matelas. Il l'installa par terre.

Shikamaru : Moi je vais dormir là ! Prends mon lit !

Temari se dirigea vers la chambre de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Il est propre. J'ai changé les draps avant de partir en mission.

Temari : Où sont tes parents ?

Shikamaru : En voyage. Ils laissent tomber leur fils, t'as vu ? Tss…quelle galère…

Temari esquissa un petit sourire, puis se pencha à la fenêtre.

Temari : Viens voir…Il y a des feux d'artifice !

Shikamaru : Sérieux ? Il ne se passe rien d'important pourtant aujourd'hui…

Temari : C'est splendide !

Voyant l'air émerveillé de Temari, Shikamaru eu une idée.

Shikamaru : On le verra mieux dehors non ?

Temari : Mh ?

Shikamaru : Viens, on va le regarder dehors !

Shikamaru pris la main de Temari et avant que la jeune fille puisse comprendre, ils étaient déjà dehors.

Shikamaru s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Temari : Shikamaru, qu'est ce que…

Shikamaru : Tait toi, et contemple…

Temari : Tss…

Elle s'allongea à son tour.

Shikamaru : Ca fait du bruit.

Temari : C'est normal.

Shikamaru : Mais c'est super beau !

Temari : Ouais.

La température devait être à 20°, la température idéale quoi. Il était à côté de Temari, tout allait bien…

Temari : C'est magnifique !

Shikamaru regarda Temari s'extasier comme un enfant émerveillé par les choses qu'il voie pour la première fois.

Elle était toute souriante, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse…

Shikamaru fut tiré de se rêverie pas un feu d'artifice plus bruyant que le autres.

Shikamaru : Il était beau celui là !

Shikamaru n'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna du côté de Temari.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait.

Shikamaru : hé.

Temari grelotait de froid dans son sommeil.

Shikamaru : Temari. Tu va choper la crève.

Pas de réponse de Temari. C'était un sommeil vraiment profond…

Shikamaru enleva sa veste et lui mit dessus.

Il s'allongea à nouveau.

Il entendit une voix faible à côté de lui.

Temari : Non…

Shikamaru :_ Elle parle en dormant…_

Temari : Reste là ! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seule ! Pas au moment où on commence à peine à se connaître !

Shikamaru :_ Mais de qui elle parle ?_

Temari : Je t'en supplie. Ne part pas en mission…

Shikamaru : _Elle parle d'un ninja…_

Temari : Non…je t'en supplie…Shikamaru…

Shikamaru : _Elle parle de…MOI ?_

Temari : Ne me laisse pas tomber…je ne veux pas te perdre…

Une larme coula des paupières closes de Temari.

Shikamaru fut surpris. Elle qui était si forte d'habitude…

Temari : Ne t'en va pas…je t'aime…

Shikamaru : _ELLE M'AIME ?_

Temari se tourna sur le côté.

Shikamaru : _Elle ne dit plus rien…J'étais loin d'imaginer une chose pareille…_

Shikamaru s'approcha du visage de Temari. Il caressa ses cheveux…

S'apercevant de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se ressaisit rapidement.

Shikamaru : _Ca ne se fait pas…_

Dix minutes après, Temari se réveilla.

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser l'endroit où elle était.

Temari : Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru debout devant elle.

Shikamaru : Ah, tu es réveillée.

Temari : Oui. Je me sens mal…j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar…

Shikamaru : On va rentrer alors…

Shikamaru installa Temari sur son dos, car elle était trop fatiguée pour marcher.

Arrivés chez Shikamaru, Il déposa Temari sur le canapé.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la cuisine (il avait faim)

Shikamaru : Tu as faim ?

Temari : Non…

Shikamaru se prépara donc un thé.

Mais il sentit quelque chose qui s'agrippait à son torse.

Shikamaru : Temari ?

Temari : Laisse-moi juste rester comme ça quelques secondes, s'il te plait…

Shikamaru rougit. D'un côté il était surpris, d'un autre côté il était attendri.

Shikamaru (amusé) : Tu sais si tu ne me lâche pas, je vais avoir du mal à faire mon thé…

Temari : Oui, pardon…

Jamais Shikamaru ne l'avait vu aussi faible…c'était très étrange.

Elle qui d'habitude lançait des vannes à tout va…

Shikamaru se remémora les paroles dites par son père…

_Même les femmes les plus imbuvables arrivent à éprouver de la gentillesse pour l'homme qui a su les séduire…_

Shikamaru chassa cette idée de sa tête.

Il posa son thé sur la table.

Il se tourna vers le canapé où Temari était allé se rassoir.

Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture et elle avait le regard perdu…

Shikamaru s'assis à côté d'elle.

Temari tira sur sa veste.

Shikamaru : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Temari : Tu…tu ne part plus, hein ?

Shikamaru : Hein ?

Temari : Tu reste avec moi… ?

Devant le regard implorant de Temari, Shikamaru sourit.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Shikamaru : Bien sûr que je ne vais pas te laisser seule, imbécile !

Temari n'en croyait pas ses yeux…c'était la première fois que quelqu'un montrait une telle affection à son égard.

Temari : Shikamaru…

Shikamaru se sépara d'elle.

Shikamaru : Maintenant, une nuit de sommeil est la bienvenue !

Temari : Oui…

Shikamaru : Tu sais où est la chambre ?

Temari : Oui…

Shikamaru : D'accord. Bon ben moi je vais sur le toit.

Temari : Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : J'aime regarder le ciel.

Temari : Ah…d'accord…

Shikamaru ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit par celle-ci.

Temari s'installa dans le lit de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru de son côté, regardait le ciel.

Il connaissait pas mal de fille mais jamais il n'avait connu une fille comme Temari.

Elle était différente des autres filles.

Shikamaru avait déjà envie de revoir Temari…

Shikamaru : _N'importe quoi…je deviens complètement con…_

Shikamaru descendit de son perchoir et rentra par la fenêtre.

Il s'installa sur son matelas.

Il se releva.

Il frappa à la porte de Temari.

Shikamaru : Temari, t'es réveillée ?

Temari : Oui.

Shikamaru entra.

La lumière de la chambre était allumée.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

Shikamaru : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Pourtant tout à l'heure tu étais très fatiguée…

Temari : Je sais mais plus maintenant…

Shikamaru : moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je suis venu…

Temari : Ah.

Shikamaru et Temari se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Shikamaru brisa le silence.

Shikamaru : Tu sais…tout à l'heure, pendant les feux d'artifice, tu dormais…

Temari : Oui. Et ?

Shikamaru : Ben, tu as fait un mauvais rêve non ?

Temari (rougit) : Oui.

Shikamaru : Temari…

Temari : Oui ?

Shikamaru : Tu parles en dormant…

Temari rougit violemment.

Temari : Je…non !

Shikamaru : Eh si !

Temari : Merde.

Shikamaru : Mais tu sais…

Temari : _Va-y, moque toi de moi…_

Shikamaru : Ca ne me dérange pas du tout…au contraire…

Temari : Ah, oui ?

Shikamaru : Pour tout te dire…je te trouve…très mignonne…

Temari (rougit) : _Kyaaa ! il veut me tuer ou quoi ?_

Shikamaru : Pendant mon combat contre toi, à l'examen de classe moyenne, je n'avais pas osé te frapper…ca craint.

Temari : Alors c'était pour ça ?

Shikamaru : Ouais. T'avait pas pigé ? Je l'avais frappé sans hésiter la première fille contre qui je m'étais battu.

Temari : Maintenant que tu le dit…

Shikamaru : Et voilà…

Temari sourit.

Temari : Merci.

Shikamaru : De rien.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes…

Shikamaru : Temari ?

Temari : Oui ?

Shikamaru : Je crois…que je suis amoureux de toi…

Temari (rougit): …

Shikamaru : Excuse-moi, c'était vraiment stupide.

Temari s'approcha de Shikamaru et l'embrassa.

Shikamaru ne compris pas ce qu'il lui arrivait sur le moment, mais il posa les mains sur la taille de Temari délicatement (c'est ce qu'il avait de mieux a faire dans cette situation).

Ils se séparèrent après un baiser qui avait semblé durer une éternité.

Temari : Ouais. T'es vraiment stupide.

Shikamaru : T'es pas sympa.

Temari : Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Shikamaru : T'es pardonnée.

Temari sourit.

Temari : Ah ! Je commence à être fatiguée moi !

Shikamaru : Moi aussi.

Temari : Je te prends en otage.

Shikamaru : Au moins ça.

Temari : Tu reste là.

Shikamaru : J'accepte d'être pris en otage.

Temari : T'es vraiment quelqu'un toi.

Shikamaru : Toi aussi.

Temari : Bon ! Au pied, mon otage préféré !

Shikamaru: On a l'air con.

Shikamaru s'installe, et Temari se glissa au creux de ses bras.

Temari : Pousse-toi, tu prends de la place !

Shikamaru : Toi aussi.

Temari : Vire tes pieds, ils sont froids.

Shikamaru : Passe-moi de la couverture !

Temari : Et toi vire tes pieds !

Shikamaru : Que t'es chiante ! Mais que je t'aime !

Temari : Moi aussi je t'aime mais t'es lourd, alors vire tes pieeeeeds…

Shikamaru : Je réponds plus, je suis mort.

Temari : Tant pis, je voulais te faire un bisou, mais…

Shikamaru : J'étais mort mais maintenant ca va mieux.

Temari : Tss…

Ils s'endormirent profondément, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Comme deux petits enfants insouciants…

Heureux d'être toujours ensemble…

Plus jamais ils ne se sépareront…

Fin !

Ca vous a plus ? Bon envoyez des review ! Quand j'en reçois j'ai le cœur qui palpite ! Bon j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! A bientôt dans un nouveau one-shot !

KiBa31


End file.
